Isho's Chibi2
by Isho Moogoo
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Chibi Love. not going to be long, just wanted to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Isho-Hey, I meant this to be a one- shot but im tired. so it's now a two shot. This is a sequel to Chibi Love. it can be read on it's own, but wouldn't make much sense. so enjoy. should get the rest up tomorrow. only own the plot.  
**

* * *

I look around the club, still no one interesting. I guess I'll have to settle with this one here. I look back to the meal that I was entertaining and smile. He looks at me with interest that soon changes to lust as I tease my hand up his thigh to my, ah, _little_ treat.

"Want to have some _fun _tonight?"

**v & t change**

"Come on Yami, you have to have some fun once in a while. I know you had a bad break up with Anzu, but that was three months ago! You need to start playing the field some."

I glower at Mai.

"I know you mean well, but-"

Her expression changes to anger as she silences me.

"No buts!"

I sigh and roll my eyes. She's in one of her moods again. I look around the bar and say in a quieter voice.

"But a strip club is a bit too extreme."

She laughs and I sigh again.

"Relax, consider it a trial run, since it's been a while since you last got laid we need to see if the little guy still works."

I groan and massage my temples. I can't let her know that it's only been three days since I last did it. She wouldn't understand Yugi and I's relationship, considering we're still using the "He's my younger brother" excuse. Jou can't help either since he's in a similar situation. I look at my watch and look up at Mai and smile.

"Ah, sorry, it's getting a bit late and I promised to eat dinner with Yugi tonight."

I pick up all my things and pay my bill. I wave at Mai and start to leave when Mai chirps in with a sickly sweet voice.

"No problem, I'll pick you up tomorrow night along with the others."

Fuck! I grunt and make my way out to the bus stop since I drank a bit. Now I have to explain to Yugi why we can't have our date tomorrow.

**t change**

Yugi stares at me blankly as I explain Mai's ridiculous scheme. I'll probably have to wait a long time before he gets frisky again. I know I told him at the beginning of our relationship that we were going to go slow, but he has a knack for speeding things up. So after a month of being slow we got in the habit of doing it every week or so after he eats. I get done talking and look at him apologetically. I hope he doesn't take it too bad.

After a few minuit's he smiles at me.

"Don't worry Yams, I can always hang with Rebecca."

I look at him skeptically, there is no way he can be ok with this.

"Are you sure?"

He waves his hand in a shooing motion and nods, giggling.

"Relax, she was begging me to hang anyway. Jou had to cancel on her as well for the same reason. Mai can very persistent, can't she?"

I smile, relieved and chuckle as well.

"Yeah, she can."

I lift Yugi off the couch and set myself down, putting him in my lap. He snuggles closer so that his back is flush against me and I wrap my arms around him, nuzzling his hair and breathing deeply as I close my eyes.

"God, I love you Yugi."

"I love you too. Just don't jerk off to any of the dancers. If you're a good boy you might still get a happy ending tomorrow."

My eyes shoot open and I look down at his teasing face, my face burning up. He starts to giggle again and turns around in my lap and kisses me. I hug him tighter and deepen the kiss before he breaks it and tut's me.

"Tsk tsk, bad Yams, you have to wait for tomorrow. Right now, though, I'm hungry."

**t change**

I sigh as I hear a knock on my door.

"Hang on Mai."

Is it time already? I look down at Yugi, who's still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He groggily looks back up.

"It time awedy?"

I chuckle; he's still so childish sometimes. I lean down and kiss him on the forehead and he coo's.

"Yeah, I'll try to be back by midnight. She can't force me to be there for very long."

He hums an acknowledgement and I open the door to see Mai. She beams at me and then looks down at Yugi.

"Hey Yugi! I'm sorry that I have to borrow Yami for tonight. Promise I won't keep him for too long!"

He smiles at her and waves at us as we leave.

"Kay! I'll hold you to it!"

I mentally sweat as I lock the door behind me. If I didn't know better I would say that Yugi was being menacing. I'll try to make it up to him later. N-not just because he said those things earlier, I just don't want him doubting me. I turn back towards Mai, who's waiting for me just outside of her car. I glower at her as I make my way to the back seat, as Jou is in the front. I guess we'll be picking up Ryou last.

"I told Yugi that I would be back by midnight, no later. _Understand?_"

She makes a shooing motion with her hand.

"Relax, I understand. It would be bad to leave a kid alone for too long. Now, let's get Ryou, the place we're going to is relatively close."

"I was wonderin' Mai, why are you so eager to go see naked girls?"

Jou has his intelligent moments. I didn't think about that little fact.

"Oh, they have men there too. Hunky and cute, they have all kinds there. Ahh~ it's my personal heaven!"

That explains things. After a few min., we pull up to Ryou's and he gets in next to me. He seems to also be sulking. He could never stand up to suggestive things. Any hint towards something sexual and he turns into a puddle of goo and shuts down. After twenty min. in traffic and fighting to find a decent parking space, Mai finally announces that we have arrived. I brace myself as we all get out. Hopefully midnight comes around real fast.

**v change**

I sensed him before I managed to catch sight of him. Ohh~ he's just my type! Tall, tan, angled eyes, and just enough muscle without going over board! I keep drinking him in and notice that he came in with a group, how odd. Now that I'm looking at the others I notice the regular Mai. Ah, she brought them to get her discount. Well, I guess that explains the uncomfortable look. Poor baby, I'll make sure he has a good time. I'll wait until the others go their own way so he doesn't feel that he has to hold back. His type act harder to get in a crowd.

Jeez! It's been ten minuits! How long is that white haired guy going to sit there blushing? I sigh, I guess I'm going to need _his_ help. He looks like his type anyway. I look around and see him chatting up some brown haired woman. She's another regular here, what was her name? I think it was Anzu. Not that it matters. I wave at him to catch his attention.

"Oi, Bakaura! C'mere!"

He turns to me and reluctantly comes over.

"What is it Heba? I don't feel like keeping you company because your fickle ass can't find a decent meal."

I smirk and then point to the still blushing mess by my prospective treat.

"Actually, I found someone more interesting for you than that chatty bimbo over there."

He looks over and eyes him up, it's soon apparent that he likes my suggestion. He then turns suspicious and turns back to me.

"What's the catch? He's certainly my type but why would you help me?"

I giggle.

"I'm not. I want you to get him away from the handsome one next to him so I can move in."

He looks at the other one and looks back down at me.

"You mean the one that looks like a taller, more mature version of you?"

I nod while grinning and he just shakes his head. He grumbles underneath his breath a bit but still makes his way over to his new target. Ah, soon I will be able to feast on beauty.

* * *

**tomorrow, no complaining.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isho- here's the rest of it. hope you like, i had fun with it**

* * *

I watch nervously as Ryou is dragged off by this aggressive looking man. I'm about to get up to help him out when two slim arms wrap around my neck. A sultry voice invades my ear and I turn around to see Yugi.

"Hello handsome. You look lonely sitting over here by yourself."

I blink, it's not Yugi, just looks very similar. Except his skin is darker and eyes are more angular. I blink again as I remove his arms from around me.

"Ah, no, I'm not alo-"

I halt as I notice that Ryou is now out of sight. I feel the arms wrap around me again as the boy sits down next to me. God, he's wearing barely anything. I try not to look but still manage to see his skimpy black leather top and very short shorts.

"Looks like you're alone to me."

He presses his body into me and ghosts his hand up my leg.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company. So, what do you like, ah, what's your name?"

I knock his hand off its obvious course towards my crotch. He puts and settles it down on my knee instead.

"Um, Yami. Look, I know it's your job and all, but I got dragged here by a friend. I'm in a relationship with someone else so I can't accept."

He blinks at me, probably shocked, and then just smiles sweetly. He gets up and looks down at me.

"That doesn't mean I can't keep you company. I'll get us some drinks. What do you prefer? My name is Heba by the way"

I sigh and look down at my feet and then back up at him.

"Just some water. I have to walk home."

He looks disappointed but nods and walks off anyway. I lean back into the couch like seat and look around at the different stages wondering if I can spot Mai, Jou, or Ryou. Sigh, no luck. I look at my watch. Only three more hours before I can leave.

"Here's your water sweet stuff."

I look back up and take the unopened bottle, thanking him. I fight the lid off and take a sip while he sits back down, pressing his body against mine again while wrapping his arm around mine. I blush and take a big gulp, it's going to be a long night. I hear him put his glass down onto the table in front of us. I feel his tiny finger under my chin as he turns my head to look at him. When our eyes connect something clicks in my head and he gives me an innocent look while rubbing my legs with his slender one.

"Won't you reconsider my offer? It's cold outside, I could help warm you up?"

I find my head growing fuzzy as I slowly nod. Wh-what did he say? I see him smirk triumphantly as he drags me somewhere in the back of the building.

**v ch**

I drag my new piece of man-meat back to my special room. I wave to one of the bouncers and he just nods and blocks the doorway after we get into the room. I look up at a dazed Yami and push him onto the bed. I was hoping I wouldn't have to use my powers on him, but I didn't want him running away. Besides, I didn't want to wait either.

"Lets start this party. Where do you need the most attention love?"

I straddle him, making sure our areas are touching before I gently grind into him while I caress his clothed torso. He winces and leans his head back while mumbling out something.

"Oh, poor baby, are you shy? Don't worry, I know what to do."

I draw my hands down to the fringe of his lavender dress shirt. I lift it up while leaning down to lick up his abs to his sternum. He kind of stinks, I thought it was from the club but this doesn't smell like cigarettes. He moans and grabs my hips, grinding us harshly together.

"Ahh~ I guess you need more attention then I thought!"

He moans out a name as he flips us over. Yugi? Is that the lover he was talking about? Hmph, not that it matters. I moan as he strips me, tonight is going to be fun.

**v & t ch**

Hmm. I roll over on a very silky bed and attempt to remember what happened. When did I get home? Is Yugi here.

"Did you enjoy yourself sweetie?"

Huh? When did Yugi start calling me that. Wait. My eyes soot open and I quickly look over to who spoke. Th-that's not Yugi. My expression changes to horror as I notice that we're both naked.

"D-did we?"

He looks at me confused, as if the answer was obvious, but soon giggles and rubs my chest.

"But of course. You did a remarkable job by the way, you certainly slept well."

At those last words I look over at the clock, 2:00 am.

"SHIT!"

He yelps as I bolt up and scramble to get my clothes on. Fuck fuck fuck! Yugi's gonna be pissed! What was I thinking?

"H-hey! Where are you going?"

He, ah Heba, grabs my sleeve and looks up at me annoyed. I yank his hand away and make for the door.

"Look, sorry, but I don't know what I was thinking and I have to go. I'm late and probably in a lot of shit right now. God, this was a big mistake!"

I yank open the door and miss all the protests he throws at me and run out of the building into the empty streets. How will I explain this to him? I manage to get three blocks before I halt. There's Yugi, looking worried as he jogs up to me.

"There you are! I was worried when you didn't come back. Is everything ok Yams? You look awf- Yami, you smell bad."

His scrunches his nose up after he manages to reach me. I drop to my knees and he looks more concerned.

"I-I'm so sorry Yugi, I-I don't know…"

A kind look comes over his face and he cups my face in his hands, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"Shh, relax. What happened?"

I break down and spill everything. He stops stroking and his face turns angry. He'll never want me now, I'm done for.

"I know an apology won't fix anything, but I'm still SO sorry for cheating on you Yugi, I don't know what came over me."

He drops his now shaking hands to his sides and dips his head. God, I made him cr-, wait, is he smiling? I look closer and shudder as his smile starts to creep me out. I never thought Yugi could be scary.

"Why did you run out on me handsome? I wanted to cuddle more."

We both look over my shoulder to see Heba running up to me. Their eyes meet and I can hear a hiss come from Yugi. I look between them as both of them look ready to kill each other with glares.

"Whore! What did you do to my Yami?!"

He scoffs and crosses his arms.

"Ha, yours? More like mine since I showed him the time of his life."

Yugi growls and stomps over to him.

"You vamps have no skill when it comes to AUGHHH!"

I look on in horror as Yugi smashes his head into the side of a nearby building. Blood drips down his head and onto the concrete.

"Y-Yugi, what the hell?"

He whips around and glares at me, his eyes wide and more serpent like. I feel chills run down my spine.

"Yami, go home."

His voice is like ice and I hesitate, still frozen in place. He fully turns to me, letting go of Heba, letting him drop to the pavement.

"NOW!"

I fucking squeak and then hurry to obey. I run as fast as I can back to the apartment starting to hear screaming behind me. I get back in ten min., slam the door and pant to catch my breath back. Fuck, I never would've thought Yugi could be so scary. Do I even want him to forgive me now? Oh god, do I have to report a murder? I would understand him doing that to me, maybe, but to the stripper? I was the one who did wrong. I work my way to the couch after I had enough air, and plopped down.

I jump as the door bursts open and see Yugi in the doorway. I look him over, Jesus he has quite a bit of blood on him. He loses the door and comes over to me. As he gets closer I notice a bunch of scratch marks on him. I guess that means some of that blood is his. I try to get up out of concern but he just pushes me back down and sits in my lap.

"Yugi? Are you ok? What happened? Why did you attack him? Did you kill him?"

He looks up at me wearily and then looks down, rubbing circles in my chest with his index finger.

"Unfortunately he's still alive. The bitch used his claws, the cheater."

I sigh in relief at least no one died. He looks back up at me and smiles.

"I won though, so your still mine!"

I look down at him incredulously.

"Yours? You're not mad? I slept with a stranger!"

He glowers and gets up, dragging me with him to the bedroom.

"I know, but it's ok, he tricked you."

I sputter as he pushes me to the bed.

"How does that make it ok? I-"

He cuts me off as he kisses me. He breaks it and looks at me seriously.

"I said it's ok. Not many human men can resist the call of an incubus. He should've known you were taken by your smell, but the slut ignored it."

Incubus? Are there more supernatural creatures that I don't know about? Wait, smell? I jerk as I feel Yugi grope me. He smiles at me again.

"Don't worry, all we have to do is cleanse you and all is forgiven."

He opens my pants and works me. He giggles and says something quietly to himself.

"Happy birthday to me."

**I like violent possessive yugi's sometimes**


End file.
